Weather Of Love
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Random fluff - ' Gosh I didn't just say that. . .Besides I don't think Natsume would like to come. But I want him to come. Thanks god my nullification alice also protect my thoughts or else Koko would have blabbered all that,' Mikan thought.


**A/N- Random Fluff. Just came in my mind like that . . . as the weather today is, rainy.**

**This fic is dedicated to **_**syndicatEsEvEn24356.**_

**I thank u for your review. It has been a while since I wrote any fic and I didn't want u to think that I forgot my promise . . . so here it is.**

**I uploaded this fic as soon as I could. I got so many homeworks to do. **

**I love school but homeworks suck. . .**

**Weather of Love**

"Kya! I'm late!" shouted a brunette. The entire Academy could hear her, but then they were all habituated to her strange antics. Every morning she woke up late and shouted. She could have acted as their free alarm clock if only she woke up early. It has been 5 years since she arrived in the academy. She had changed everybody. Heck! Even the infamous Natsume Hyuuga - known for his coldness and rudeness- was softened by the cheerful and energetic girl. I would be lying if I said she had become more mature. The girl's personality had not changed at all, only her figure became more feminine and she now let her hair down, which attracted many guys' attention, making Natsume very jealous. Very. She was the only girl, he bothered to talk with or more preferably tease. He wanted to confess but the girl he loved was extremely dense. Well, he can not only blame the brunette as his pride and ego also play a great role in that.

Mikan cheerfully said 'Good Morning' to everyone and they all responded to her greeting - even Natsume with his famous typical 'Hn'. As Mikan was used to his bad boy attitude, she just sat next to him. She listened to Narumi-sensei who exclaimed that they, the students, could go to the Central Town. Mikan squealed in delight coz going to Central Town meant Hawalons and Hawalons meant bliss and bliss with Natsume meant perfect. She blushed at the last part. _'Gosh I didn't just say that . . . Besides I don't think Natsume would like to come. But I want him to come. Thanks god my nullification Alice also protect my thoughts or else Koko would have blabbered all that,'_ Mikan thought. Natsume observed her from the corner of his eyes and smirked at her childish behaviour. However he wondered why she suddenly blushed. Wanting to tease her, he said, "Oi, Ichigo-Kara, what's with that ugly face?"

He knew that he had the ability to irritate her easily. Too easily.

She yelled, "Shut-up, you pervert."

"Cut the noise, Ichigo, you're making my ears bleed."

He then walked out of the room with Ruka following him.

The girl fumed. She was stuck with Natsume who was irritating her by doing nothing and she, who thought that It would be nice if he came. What Mikan did not know that he was busy glaring at the guys who were looking or some drooling at the girl. He grabbed her hand and made his way out as the bus stopped. He wondered why the girl was not protesting. Usually she would have called him pervert and run away to find her freaky inventor of a best friend; Hotaru Imai.

The brunette was trying to ignore the tingling sensation she was feeling when Natsume held her hand. If one asked her before if she would fall for Natsume later on, she would have laughed but now she knew that he was the only one she could ever love. She realised her feeling for him a year ago but did not say anything about it. She thought she was not good or beautiful enough for him and that he would never like a plain girl like her. She let her hair down for him with the hope that maybe, one day, he would start liking her.

Natsume left Mikan to the Hawalons shop while he went to buy his manga. Mikan looked up when she felt a droplet of water fall on her face. And as she did so, the rain began to pour. Everybody went to hide, not wanting to catch cold except the crazy brunette. Natsume returned to where he left the brunette and saw her playing under the heavy rain. He shook his head at how the girl could be could be childish. Her hair and dress sticked to her skin, which caused loads of guys to stare. The guys sweated at the glare and black aura that the cold flame caster was emitting. As they valued their life, they ran away. And as for other guys, who tried to approach the girl, retreated when they saw the raven lad heading to the girl. Everybody knew Natsume's feeling for the brunette, excluding the girl herself, and knew what would happened if he ever felt jealous. He would skin them alive slowly. Torturing them at every step. And they did not want that.

Natsume dragged the girl under a Sakura tree and glared at her, "Stupid Strawberry prints, you want to get ill?"

"But Natsume, it's fun."

"And how is it fun when you're ill?" He retorted sarcastically.

"Hmpp. . .Hey did you know that rain is the weather of love?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How?"

"You just told me, Baka"

"Natsume. . ."

Natsume could not believe that the girl, he loved, was kissing him. He kissed her back and enjoyed every second of it. One of his hands was pressed on the girl's waist and the other on her back. He pulled the girl closer to her without breaking the kiss. However the kiss, this time, was more urgent and rough. At last they broke apart as they needed air. Natsume did not know that the girl knew how to kiss that well.

Mikan whispered, "I love you, Natsume."

And this time it was Mikan's turn to be shocked. Natsume pressed his lips on hers and kissed her softly. It was very different form the first kiss which was passionate, this one was sweet. Mikan could not believe that Natsume could be so gentle. She pressed herself closer to him and kissed him as softly as him. Natsume gazed her face and neared his mouth to her ear, "I love you."

And then, he kissed her under her ear.

Mikan hugged him and smelled his nice cologne. It was mouth watering. It was a very romantic moment but Natsume had to ruin it by saying, "You got nice curves, Polka."

"Natsume, pervert." She yelled softly but continued to remain in his embrace.

It was the best day of their life . . . for the moment. They still have to marry each other and have kids. . .

**The End**


End file.
